Divergent Warriors
by DivergentoDreamer
Summary: This is a crossover of Divergent from Veronica Roth and Warriors by Erin Hunter. Cats get to choose their own clan and go through a type of initiation. This has a similar story to Divergent and some things happen in this story that happened in divergent. Keep in mind I do not own Divergent or Warriors. Rated T.
1. my new life

**Thunderclan/Dauntless**

**Leader**:

Redstar(max)-dark ginger tom

**Deputy**:

Stonetooth(Eric)-dark gray tabby Tom with long crooked teeth and a scarred muzzle

**Warriors**:

Raggedpelt(Tobias)-Sandy Gray Tom with a ginger flash on chest and green eyes

Hawkheart(Zeke)-dark brown Tom with yellow eyes

Adderfang(Uriah)- mottled brown tom with Amber eyes

Cloudypelt(Lauren)-long haired she cat , fur tipped with white to give her a soft cloudy appearance.

**Apprentices**:

Brightpaw(Tris)-tabby and white she cat with ginger patches around her hind legs.

Lizardpaw(Peter)-light brown tabby with one hooked tooth

Mallowpaw(Edward)-pure white Tom with tabby striped tail and brown paws

Robinpaw(Christina)-small,energetic brown she cat with ginger patch on her chest and Amber eyes

**Medicine cat:**

Swiftbreeze(Tori)-Silver Gray she cat with pale yellow eyes

**Windclan/Erudite**

**Leader**:

Maplestar(Jeanine)-dark orange she cat with tabby legs and ears

**Warriors**

Reedfeather-light brown tabby Tom

Shellheart-dappled Gray Tom

**Apprentices**:

Mousepaw(Caleb)-dark brown tabby Tom with white splashed white legs

Dawnpaw(Cara)-pale gold tabby with creamy stripes

**Elders**:

Silverflame-orange and Gray she cat

Sunfall-bright ginger Tom with yellow eyes

**Riverclan/Amity**

**Leader:**

Deerstar(Johanna)-Gray tabby she cat with white legs and a scar over her right eye

**Deputy**:

Foxheart- bright ginger Tom

**Shadowclan/Candor**

**Leader:**

Cedarstar-very dark brown tom with a white belly

**Deputy:**

Archeye-grey tabby Tom with black stripes and a thick stripe over left eye

**Medicine Cat:**

Sagewhisker-white she cat with long whiskers

**Cats outside the clans (Abnegation)**

Marmalade-large ginger Tom

Pixie-fluffy white ginger Tom

Red-orange she cat

Boulder- dark Gray tom

Jay-elderly black and white she cat

Hal-dark brown tabby Tom

Trix-Brightpaw before Choosing Ceremony

Jake -Mousepaw before Choosing Ceremony

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Chapter 1-my new life

[Trix's pov] "Jake hurry up or we'll be late for the choosing Ceremony. I don't know about you but want to be in a clan." I say."Fine but stop being so pushy. You know my legs area lot shorter than yours."

We walk quickly through the forest, passing trees and stumps that they know by heart. Ever since they turned two moons old their mother, red had taken them on her patrols. They have no clan but they are allowed into each clan to help but they cannot take from the fresh kill piles without permission from the clan leader. They would usually eat berries from the forest bushes nearby and occasionally a mouse they find but not much else.

When we finally get to fourtrees we walk over to the group of kits sitting near highrock. There I see one of my friends Robinkit. "Hey Robinkit!" I call over to her. She turns around and smiles. "Hey Trixie! How's it goin?" "Pretty 's funny how soon I won't be Trix anymore. I'll probably get like tabbypaw dapplepaw as my new name" "yeah and I just be plain ol' Robinpaw." I surpressed a mewl of laughter. "Oh stop that's a great name. If it wasn't yours I would want it." Then they both nearly topple over with mews of laughter.

Cedarstar says a few words about the ancestors making this a tradition and how it is important to our future yada...yada...yada...then we are sorted into our new clans. Many cats go back to their former clans but a few transfer. Robinkit transferred from windclan to thunder clan. Right after she did. Jake went to Windclan and the rest went to their clans, their new home.

After the ceremony is over, thunderclanruns towards camp,but when they are almost there they turn sharply to the left and up a the top is a sheer drop off. Suddenly I remember one time when I was younger watching cats jump from high in the sky into a small pond when it got hot then drying off on sunrocks.

Then one clear voice raises above all of the confused murmer of cats."today you will take a leap of faith , who's going first?" "Me!" I shout after only a seconds hesitation. I want to get rid of the "kittypet" nickname that people call me. I am Trix and I am a part of this clan.

I step forward proudly as I feel cats staring at me, startled. Even Robinkit looks surprised and she knows me best here. "Alright go ahead" I recognise the voice as Stonetooth ,the deputy. Then I jump.

The wind howls in my ears and I hit the water with a splash and I climb out laughing. "That was fun." I say to no one in particular. then he says "Really?I always found it quite terrifying." I turn around partially startled. "He" is a broad shouldered Tom with ruffled brown tabby fur with Gray speckles down his hips. I think he's really cute but I can't let him think in an idiot so I simply smile and say

"I'm Trix." "Ah that explains it...I've never seen you at gatherings and I never heard your name called so you must be a Rogue transfer. You'll do good here.

"What's your name?"I ask "call me Raggedpelt." He says. Raggedpelt. I like it "okay" then I hear Robinkit' s voice "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I can't help but laugh as she scrambles out of the water faster than you can say "mouse".Then she shakes her fur dry and sits really close to me. "I can't believe you did that on your own will Trixie, you must be some kind of fearless beast under all of that fluffyness" Raggedpelt raises his eyebrow but doesn't say anything. we sit and wait for the rest of the initiates. Once everyone Is down Raggedpelt speaks up."my name is Raggedpelt. I will lead you to the camp and there you will be given your apprentice name and your of you will be my apprentice but I do not know which one of you it will be. I watched him as he said all of this and for a few seconds his gaze rested on me. I want him to be my mentor. I don't know why. He just... seems nice.

We walk into camp and soon we hear Redstar' s strong voice "let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the clanrock for a clan meeting."

Redstar was at the choosing Ceremony so he knew all of our names so he just got straight to the point. Every cat got their name changed from _kit to _paw then Red star got to me and seemed to examine me for my name. "Trix. You came from the rogues and now you wish to learn the ways of the warrior code. Is that correct?" "Yes" I say proudly "and do you undersand the weight of this responsibility?" "Yes I do" I say "well Trix, from this point onward your new name will be Brightpaw because of your bright personality." Brightpaw. I like it. Now who will be my mentor? Then Redstar speaks up again " Raggedpelt will you step forward?" He pushes way through the crowd and sits beside me. I can feel electricity through his touch. No I will not fall for my mentor. "Raggedpelt will you pass down your strength and wisdom to Brightpaw?" "I will try my best" "good." "Now Brightpaw lick Raggedpelt' s shoulder and he will become your mentor. She does that and her eyes shine with pride. She is finally part of a clan. And she wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Training

**A/N~Hey guys. Thanks for reading. It really means a lot. I know I had I lot of grammatical errors in chapter one but bear with me. This chapter is a lot better trust me.**

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

"Brightpaw!" I hear a voice call. Then Robinpaw topples over me. " I just knew you wouldn't get a hideous name." "Ha ha very funny Robinpaw" then I hear Brackenfur calling to Robinpaw. "I have to go start my training now." Then Raggedpelt walks over to me and my heart thuds against my chest."ready to start training?" I nod vigorously and he purrs walking me outside the camp to a small clearing.

"Since you've been living as a Rogue, you obviously know the territory well and know how to hunt so we will start with some simple defensive moves. First off watch my body and when I move to hit you,dodge out of the way. I nod and focus on him. He has large muscles and he is probably strong, but his size slows him down. So I have an advantage. He shifts his body to the right to hit my side so at the last moment I squat and roll out of the way and shake dirt off my fur.

"Very good. Now dodge and use your size and speed against me to mock me down." I steady myself and wait for him to move. This time his body shifts to the left so I pretend that I am going to go the opposite way but then at the last minute I move to the left, unsteadying his stance then I run around him to get his paws in a weaker stance and then I push off my hind legs as hard as I can, shoving him with my front paws and he falls over.

I smirk at my cunning win. He gets up and he is also smirking. "Very smart. You confused me, got my stance weak and knocked me over easily. But some cats won't weaken their stance. That's when you do this," he says then he dashes towards me and rolls around to my backside before I can do anything and swipes his paw under my legs and I land hard on my side with an "oomph."

I get up "COOL! Can I try?" He nods and I back up looking an him. I look at his left side and pretend to go where I am looking but as he goes to block I run to his right side roll behind him and knock his feet out from under him. Then I jump away. He gets up and shakes his head "you know Brightpaw, your pretty good. Not just anyone can do that on their first try. Even Brackenfur can't knock me over. I might have underestimated you . Go get some fresh kill and then we'll go hunting.

I walk into camp with my crazy fur and walk over to Robinpaw who just grabbed a mouse from the pile. "Hey, wanna share?" I nod and we share the mouse then discard the bones in the wastepile outside the camp. Then we groom each other Until our pelts are clean. "So how is training going for you?" Robinpaw asks me. "Great! I learned how to knock over a cat and dodge attacks like the warriors do! And Raggedpelt said I'm doing great." Robinpaw purrs "well look who's having fun." I purr back and playfully nudge her. Then I notice Raggedpelt sitting near the camp entrance watching me. "Oh I forgot, Raggedpelt is taking me hunting. I have to go. See you later!"


	3. Panic

**Hey, sorry about the last chapter. It was a bit short but I couldn't figure out what else to add, so I just left it where I did. So here's chapter Three. It's longer than the last and there Is a high plot twist in the middle. Hope you enjoy.**

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

«A moon later»

We walk out of camp and follow the scent trail of prey and split. I close my eyes and take a big whiff of the air. I smell pine and moss but underneath that I smell mouse. I listen and I can hear the small pitter patter of mouse feet. It's coming from the bushes in front of me. I crouch and stalk up to it making sure I am downwind of the mouse. Then I clench my muscles and pounce on the mouse, biting it' s neck and killing it. Then I dig a hole and bury the mouse so I can get it later.

By Sunfall I have caught a vole, a squirrel, and three mice. Then I go to find Raggedpelt. He comes around the corner and asks "any luck?" I nod and lead him to my hole with the prey in it and he stares at it, amazed. "How did you..." "Hunting is my specialty." I say matter-of-factly . We carried the prey together into camp and everyone turns with open jaws. Redstar comes up to us "looks like you had a good hunting session Raggedpelt." Then Raggedpelt shakes his head and drops the prey onto the pile. "It's all Brightpaw' s. I didn't catch a thing." Redstar looks at me amazed and says "good job Brightpaw." Then he turns and goes to Stonetooth' s den. Probably to tell him how great I'm doing. I go grab a mouse and share it with Robinpaw. When we finish I ask Robinpaw if she wants to go on a walk.

Once we are out of earshot She asks me, "what's going on with you? You've been acting strange for weeks." "If I tell you will you be mad?" "No, of course not your my best friend nothing you can say will make me think of you any less." I take a deep breath and say "I like Raggedpelt." Then she laughs "I like my mentor too. He helps me and I'm getting so much better!...Why..." Then her eyes widen "oh...you mean you LIKE him...wow...I was not expecting that." I stop walking and sit next to a tree. "What am I going to do? I really like him but I'm pretty sure that he'll only see me as his apprentice."

"I don't know what to tell you. The only cat I've got my eye on is Mallowpaw. But it's not like he's my mentor or anything...you know what always cheers me up?" Robinpaw says. I'm about to say "what" but the look in her eyes and the way she's bracing herself tells me she is wanting to race "bring it on" I say narrowing my eyes.

"To the Great Tree and back...one...two...THREE!" We burst out of the bushes and ran as fast as we can through the forest. We weave around tree stumps and bushes. We run faster and faster and I pull ahead. Then I don't hear her behind me so I slow down and look behind me. She has disappeared. She turns around and walks back till she hears her voice faintly. She sounds like she is hurt "Robinpaw?" I call. No answer.

I start to get worried when someone tackled me with their claws unsheathed. By pelt is torn apart by claws but I can't get a glimpse of my attackers. They smell like Windclan. "Aggghhhhhh!" I yell in agony. My back burns and I can't move. 'I'm being attacked!' I think to myself. "Robinpaw!Robinpaw help me!" I yell into nothingness. "Your little friends can't save you this time kittypet. Your nothing but a weakling. I can't believe anyone would want to be your friend. Pathetic little Rat." The voice says I swipe my paws and try to grip my claws on something,but then I notice the voice.

"M-mallowpaw? W-why are you doing this? I thought we were friends!?" "Shut it kittypet. " another voice says. "Stonetooth?" I am so confused and I don't know what to do so I just start yelling "help" over and over again until I hear someone. It's Raggedpelt. "Brightpaw? Where are you?" "Over here! Hurry!" Then she hears Stonetooth curse under his breath. "Darn kittypet...doesn't know when to shut her darn mouth." She is starting to be to pulled away "Help! Their hurting me! Help!" They continue to claw and rip her fur. "Help...help...hel..." I'm dizzy from blood loss and right as I see Raggedpelt burst through the bushes then I pass out.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

[Raggedpelt' s pov] I'm walking through the forest when I hear my name. I listen closer. From the sound of it it is Brightpaw and Robinpaw. What are they doing out here? "I...like Raggedpelt." Then I hear a snort. "I like my mentor too. Brackenfur helps me and I'm getting so much better! Why..." her voice trails off "oh...you LIKE him...oh wow...I was not expecting that..." Wait...Brightpaw likes me! Brightpaw likes me! Wow! I can't believe it! Yes! I always thought she would only see me as a mentor. I follow silently behind and watch her from the shadows, grinning like an idiot.

She is so beautiful with her shiny white fur and tabby spots. And for the first time I realize I'm in love. And she likes me. I hear them race to the Great Tree and I follow just because I can. Then i smell other cats. From our clan, but somethings...off. Then I hear it a piercing scream, Brightpaw' s. I feel all of the blood drain from my face. No.

"Help! Help!" "Shut it kittypet." Stonetooth? No I must be mistaken. Stonetooth wouldn't hurt a clanmate. "Brightpaw? what's wrong? Where are you?" I shout "Over here! Hurry!" I turn to the voice and hear a wail "OW! Help! they're hurting me!" Someone' s hurting her?! No, worse multiple cats are hurting her. I burst through the bushes looking for her attacker,but all I saw was a bleeding, unconscious Brightpaw on the ground. Her shiny, beautiful fur dyed a crimson red. "NOOO! ROBINPAW! ROBINPAW! ANYONE! HELP!"he listened but heard nothing ."hang in there Brightpaw your going to be okay." I pull her over my shoulders and walk quickly to camp. I need to get her to Swiftbreeze.

I get into camp and immediately rush over to the medicine cat den "Swiftbreeze! Wake up." She wakes up, startled from my tone and gasps when she sees Brightpaw. "What happened? Cats invaded and attacked her. I couldn't hear properly, but it smelled like Windclan." I wasn't lying. I swear I smelled Windclan warriors. She nods while grabbing a pile of herbs and plants that I don't recognize. I smell parsley, marigold, and a few others that seem familiar.

"Quick grab me more cobwebs." I rush to the back of the den and grab a pawful of cobwebs and hand them to Swiftbreeze. "Lay them there." I place them on the floor then immediately after she says " chew up these and put them on the wounds on her neck and stomach." I do that as Swiftbreeze layers cobwebs over the wounds and tells me to put the marigold on the scratches. Then she layers more cobwebs and steps back. "It's up to Starclan now" then she looks to me. "Are you hurt too?"

She asks. I shake my head. "No I was coming back from a walk around the territory and I heard her screaming." She nods then asks " you said you smelled Windclan? Could you tell who it was?" "No. I didn't recognize any individual scents other than Windclan and blood." She nods again than says "you can go now. You might want to wash all of that blood off." I don't want to leave but the blood is starting to dry and its making me sick so I decide to wash off then come back.

As I walk out of the medicine cat den everyone is staring, then Cloudypelt steps forward. "What happened? Is Brightpaw going to be okay?" I pause thinking I want to say yes that it was just a few scratches, but the cuts were deep and it was hard to stop the bleeding. She lost a lot of blood. I hope she will be okay but one can only hope. "It's up to Starclan now." Everyone is quiet and stares at their paws, sharing a moment of silence. I realize then the whole clan loves Brightpaw, other than Stonetooth apparently. Then Cloudypelt asks again "what happened"

" I was on a walk and I heard yelling. Once I noticed it was Brightpaw I ran in her direction until I got there. Then the cats were gone, but they left her there, she was unconscious when I found her. Swiftbreeze did all she could do, but she lost a lot of blood." I say.

Then Robinpaw bursts through the thorn barrier."HELP! Windclan cats invaded and they have Brightpaw!" Her eye is swollen and looks like she took a hard beating "What are you waiting for? We have to help her!" I stand up and walk over to her. "What's going on?Why are you covered in blood?...You found Brightpaw! Where is she?" "Come with me." I say.

I walk her to the medicine cats den and listen as she tells Swiftbreeze what happened. "Hmmm. It seems like these cats were out to get Brightpaw but only harmed you to get you out of the way. That way there are no witnesses." She pauses for a second " Did you see the attackers?" She asks while applying a poulstace to Robinpaw' s wounds."No they just jumped me and started battering me but from what I heard they treated Brightpaw way worse. It was terrible."

" Well we're all okay now and that's all that matters...well Brightpaw may need some time to recover but she'll be okay." I say "she has to be okay" I then say so quiet that it is barely legible, but Robinpaw heard.

She grins and stares at her paws like she just noticed something funny. "What?!" "You like her too." When I look at her confusedly she says "earlier today she told me she likes you. And I'm willing to bet by what you just said that you like her too."

I grin and stare at my feet "yeah...I guess your right.." I say, but then I add "but don't tell anyone. Other than her that is." Then I get up and walk to the pond to wash off the now dry blood and clear my thoughts.

Then I realize this was where I first started liking Brightpaw. She jumped first and she said it was fun. So daring yet so cute. I get into the chilly water and swim around until all of the blood is off of my fur. Then get out of the water and shake my fur dry and groom it to get out all the knots .

Then I return to my spot beside Brightpaw. I really hope she is going to be okay.

**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

**A/N~ Alright there you have it. Chapter three up and out there. What did you think about the plot twist there? Reply with a review! Is Brightpaw going to be okay? Where are Stonetooth a nd Mallowpaw now? Keep and following and you'll find out in the next chapter. Thank you guys!**


End file.
